Media devices are commonly used to facilitate communications between remote users. Exemplary media devices include fax machines, video cameras, telephones, printers, scanners, displays, personal computers, microphones, speakers, and other suitable devices for facilitating communications. Each media device typically includes its own interface and control system. Further, different brands and models of the same type of media device may differ in their interface and control systems. The functionality available may also differ even on the same type of media device.
Communications between remote users are typically enhanced by utilizing a plurality of media devices together in a collaborative environment. However, coordinating among the differing interface and control systems of the various media devices can be, amongst other things, complex, time-consuming, and expensive. Having differing interface and control systems can further interfere with the accuracy, expediency and efficiency of the communications process.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.